fruto proibido
by sara bezt
Summary: adaptação
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan levava uma vida tranqüila com seus pais em Awakopu, um pequeno porto da Nova Zelândia, até que Edward Cullen apareceu por lá com seu iate. O coração de Bella pulsou descontroladamente diante daqueles olhos verdes, daquele físico privilegiado, daquela personalidade magnética.Só que Edward tinha quase o dobro da idade dela e não se prendia a ninguém, a lugar algum. E, claro, não seria uma inexperiente adolescente como ela a mulher capaz de quebrar as defesas daquele homem.

**Dedico essa fanfic as meninas que me acompanhou na fanfic de repente pai**

**Desculpa pela demora, mas tive uns probleminhas. Vou tentar postar todos os dias**

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Em Awakopu, se alguém pescar do ancoradouro durante uma maré crescente,**

**pode contar como certo apanhar sempre alguns arenques pequenos junto dos**

**barcos. E não havia nada que Shai, a linda e arrogante gata siamesa**

**gostasse mais do que arenques. Por isso era tão comum ver isabella Swan descendo pelo caminho até lá, seguida de perto pela gata.**

**Uma vez, Bella ouviu um comentário entre dois turistas. Era uma manhã clara e fresca e suas vozes podiam ser ouvidas à distância. Acreditava que a intenção deles não era magoá-la, pois nunca poderiam imaginar que ela ouviria o que diziam: Shai era uma criatura elegante e graciosa, enquanto ela parecia apalermada e desajeitada, com seus longos braços e pernas e seu cabelo castanho avermelhado. Mas, mesmo tendo sido por puro acaso que o comentário chegara a seus ouvidos, doeu saber que a descreviam como o espantalho do mágico de Oz.**

**Foi depois desse incidente que ela resolveu pentear os cabelos, prendendo-os num rabo de cavalo e, como sua mãe costumava dizer, isso lhe dava pelo menos um ar de limpeza. Bella sabia que aquele penteado não lhe ficava bem, mas o que pode fazer uma pessoa que tem o rosto ossudo e anguloso? Mas o que tinha de mais bonito em suas feições eram os olhos grandes, límpidos e sempre sombreados pelas longas pestanas, que lhe davam um ar misterioso.**

**Bella desistira de procurar ser o que sua mãe pretendia como o ideal para uma moça de dezoito anos. Não, pensava ela, não podia culpar seus pais por a acharem um verdadeiro enigma.**

**Tanya, a irmã três anos mais velha que ela, é que era linda! Acabara de passar dois anos numa universidade em Auckland. Ia se formar em advocacia. Tinha todas as chances de ser uma boa advogada e ainda conseguia, apesar dos intensos estudos, encontrar tempo para uma vida social movimentada. Quando Tanya estava em casa, o telefone nunca parava de tocar. Era alegre e cheia de vida. Bella a amava ternamente, mas não tinha a menor pretensão de se igualar a ela, como desejavam seus pais.**

**Tudo era calma e sossego, exceto o grito longínquo de uma gaivota solitária, voando sobre o azul do mar. Bella adorava aquela hora matinal, quando Awakopu, ainda um pouco fria, sob os tímidos raios do sol que nascia, parecia ser só sua. Não duraria muito, pois o pessoal do lugar se levantava cedo. Não demoraria e haveria carros passando na estrada e todos os ruídos de um mundo que acordava para enfrentar um novo dia. Mas, no momento, pertencia a ela.**

**Seus sapatos de sola de borracha não faziam barulho pelo caminho asfaltado. Havia uma calçada destinada aos pedestres de um lado, que nunca fora pavimentada, e o capim alto se tornava grudento à sua passagem. A seu lado caminhava Shai, miando sempre. Um passarinho preto desceu de um barranco, voando, as penas douradas pelos raios do sol, e se entreteve a procurar insetos. Shai parou preparando o bote, mas depois resolveu ignorá-lo.**

**Ao lado da estrada, já quase no barranco do rio, havia uma árvore cujas flores vivamente coloridas contrastavam com o verde dos eucaliptos. Bella deu um profundo suspiro. Depois de seis anos na Nova Zelândia, suas lembranças da Inglaterra estavam um pouco apagadas e ela achava difícil existir um lugar tão bonito quanto Awakopu, apesar de sua mãe viver suspirando por um lugar menos acidentado, mais plano e com menos escarpas.**

**Ninguém poderia chamar Northland de pouco acidentado, pensou, olhando ao seu redor. A paisagem modificava-se a cada instante, indo desde pastagens tranquilas até escarpadas montanhas cobertas de florestas virgens ou arredondadas crateras de vulcões extintos. E por toda a parte havia o mar, com suas baías, ilhas e penínsulas, sempre muito azul e com praias brancas. Bella amava aquele lugar de tal forma que não podia traduzir em palavras.**

**O estuário, onde ficavam os barcos, formava quase que uma piscina redonda de água verde-escura. Uns oito quilómetros antes, o pequeno rio caía numa linda cascata até o nível do mar e depois serpenteava pelas rochas à procura do oceano.**

**Muitos turistas visitavam Awakopu, pois era realmente um lugar lindo. Clima tropical e muitas frutas. Se alguém estivesse fazendo um cruzeiro em seu iate, ali era um bom lugar para reabastecer, pois havia petróleo, água potável e uma boa mercearia no ancoradouro.**

**A loja ainda não estava aberta, mas da casa do zelador, atrás do velho casarão Warren, vinha uma bela voz de barítono, cantando uma canção de amor. O casarão era agora um museu, cercado de lindos jardins, onde os turistas podiam apreciar as flores e arbustos típicos da região. Era realmente lindo, mas um pouco civilizado demais para o gosto de Bella, que olhava os pavões passeando majestosamente pelo gramado. Preferia os patos nadando na correnteza. Eram menos**

**exóticos, mas muito mais cheios de vida quando vinham agitados para a margem à espera de pedaços de pão. Podiam ser vulgares e comuns, mas tinham vitalidade e energia!**

**Um enorme iate chegara durante a noite. Estava atracado no ancoradouro e devia ter chegado de madrugada e esperado amanhecer. Devia ser um marinheiro experiente, pensou Bella. O canal do rio era bem marcado, mas**

**seria necessário ter alguma experiência para percorrê-lo no escuro. a não**

**ser que fosse Red Thomson, que era capaz dessa façanha bêbado ou sóbrio, acordado ou mesmo dormindo. Costumava dizer que seu barco encontrava o caminho sozinho e Bella quase acreditava. O enferrujado balde dele não estava a vista, o que significava que teriam peixe fresco mais tarde, pois Red era pescador profissional.**

**Shai pulou para cima de uma pilha de cordas, observando as gaivotas com fria indiferença. Bella riu-se dela. Quando visse o primeiro peixinho prateado, perderia toda sua pose. Arenques eram seus favoritos e, à vista deles, Shai se tornava uma gata comum, perdendo todo seu ar aristocrático.**

**Bella sentou-se feliz, suas longas pernas penduradas no trapiche e seus lindos olhos percorrendo a pequena baía. Uma doce sensação de bem-estar invadiu-a e, fechando os olhos, virou o rosto para o sol.**

**Ao abri-los, não viu Shai perto dela. Levantou-se e olhou ansiosamente ao redor, mordendo os lábios. Viu a marca das suas patinhas na prancha que ligava ao iate recém-chegado. Tão cuidadosamente quanto pôde, Bella andou pela tábua.**

**- Shai! - chamou ela, ajoelhando-se para ficar no nível do iate, mas nada ouviu.**

**- Gata danada! - murmurou e chamou novamente, mas nem sinal dela. Sentando-se nos calcanhares, Janey considerou sua situação. A última coisa que queria era despertar um marinheiro cansado, gritando por sua gata, mas se não o fizesse, Shai era bem capaz de acordá-lo passeando sobre seu rosto, como era seu hábito. Não havia dúvidas de que ela entrara ali, pois as marcas de suas patinhas a denunciavam. Realmente, não sabia o que fazer. Ir atrás dela, seria se expor a uma situação difícil e embaraçosa!**

**Então o dilema se resolveu. Uma voz masculina disse alguma coisa, a porta da cabine se abriu e Shai apareceu. Não de pêlo eriçado, mas calmamente ronronando nos braços de um rapaz louro, alto e muito atraente. Bella observava de boca aberta. Shai brincava com a patinha no rosto dele, como se o conhecesse há muito tempo.**

**- Bem! - exclamou Bella. - Sua gata travessa!**

**- Gatos são animais imprevisíveis. Ela costuma acordá-la passeando pelo seu rosto?**

**- Oh, meu Deus! - disse Bella, sentindo-se culpada e vendo Shai pular graciosamente para o cais e se entregar laboriosamente à tarefa de lavar o rosto com a pata. - Eu sinto muito. Ela é muito curiosa.**

**- Um costume muito perigoso e muito feminino - afirmou solenemente, sorrindo-lhe e observando-a com uns olhos verdes e penetrantes, cercados de pestanas longas.**

**Uma estranha sensação se apoderou dela. Um misto de prazer e dor na boca do estômago. Depois de tantos anos ali, estava mais que acostumada a ver homens que, como a última conquista de Shai, não usavam camisa, mas nenhum físico a impressionara tanto quanto o daquele homem. Era difícil desviar os olhos daqueles ombros queimados de sol e daquele peito cheio de pêlos vigorosos.**

**Calmamente apoiado no mastro, ele continuava sorrindo para ela. Bella sentia-se nervosa e um tanto envergonhada, como se aquele homem a tivesse ameaçado, e não se mostrado tão gentil e amável, apesar de ter sido acordado de forma inesperada.**

**- Ela é assim mesmo - disse Janey, o mais normal que pôde. Ninguém consegue conter sua curiosidade.**

**- Enquanto você, parece embaraçada. Quem é você?**

**- Isabella Swan.**

**Sempre sorrindo, ele estendeu-lhe a mão e, quando ela a pegou, o rapaz puxou-a num rápido movimento para junto de si. Bella assustou-se, mas ele interrompeu sua exclamação.**

**- Eu sou Edward Cullen e, como você me acordou, creio que tenho o direito de exigir que me faça companhia por alguns minutos.**

**- Eu pretendia ir pescar - objetou ela. Não queria ficar ali com ele na cabine apertada, mas também não queria ir embora. Era uma situação incomum para Bella, que nunca se interessara pelo sexo oposto.**

**- Para ela? - balançou a cabeça na direção de Shai e, quando Bella assentiu, acrescentou calmamente: - Dou um jeito nisso. Espere um pouco.**

**Esse pouco foram alguns minutos. Bella, encostada na parede da pequena cabine, pensava nos acontecimentos, com uma expressão de atordoamento nos lindos olhos cor de âmbar. Em pouco tempo experimentara uma série de emoções, incontroláveis pela sua vontade, e não gostava disso. Também não gostava de sua estranha reação ao conhecer aquele homem. Edward Culenn era diferente e ela sabia disso. Parecia muito seguro de si. Isso era talvez porque soubesse**

**que era atraente, pensou. Mas aquele homem aparentaria segurança mesmo**

**que fosse feio. Era uma questão de caráter e ele possuía as duas coisas:**

**beleza e caráter. Como de costume, a mente de Bella correu para sua irmã Tanya. Ela era como ele. Bonita e segura de si. Contudo, Tanya era**

**adorável e Bella não se permitia pensar o mesmo de Edward.**

**Quando apareceu, trazia nas mãos duas canecas de café e vestira uma camiseta verde. Bella aceitou o café, recusando açúcar, e continuou a observá-lo.**

**Estava tudo muito calmo. O sol brilhava dourando a água, já bastante forte para esquentar as costas de Bella, apesar da blusa que usava. Um peixe pulou, deixando círculos concêntricos que se alargavam progressivamente na água.**

**Bella pensava se deveria ou não iniciar uma conversa, vendo que Edward Cullen continuava a observá-la meio rindo, como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando. Mas era quase um sorriso cruel. Bella entendia muito pouco de homens, mas, mesmo na sua inexperiência, sabia que ele estava se divertindo às custas dela.**

**O silêncio incómodo que se estabeleceu entre os dois, para Bella era ainda pior, pois alguma coisa a alertava contra ele e,além disso se sentia sem defesa. Por isso, inesperadamente, perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:**

**- De onde você veio?**

**- Auckland.**

**- Ah! Fez boa viagem?**

**Uns dentes muito brancos apareceram no largo sorriso, contrastando sua brancura com a tez queimada pelo sol da Nova Zelândia.**

**- Muito boa. E não sei quanto tempo vou ficar por aqui.**

**A maneira irónica como respondeu fez com que as faces de Janey se tornassem vermelhas e, envergonhada, sentiu os olhos úmidos.**

**- Ei! - exclamou ele, levantando seu queixo com a mão -. você é sensível demais! Que idade tem?**

**Essa pergunta fez com que se sentisse mais embaraçada que nunca.**

**- Dezoito, exatamente.**

**- Exatamente dezoito! Graças a Deus, já passei dessa idade. O que está fazendo agora. trabalhando, em férias?**

**- Terminei o colégio há alguns dias.**

**- O que pretende fazer agora?**

**- Não sei.**

**- Nenhuma vocação?**

**- Não. nenhuma vocação. Sou a obtusa da família. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, ele continuou:**

**- Fale-me sobre sua família. Vocês são ingleses, não?**

**- Bem. sim. Acho que sim. Pelo menos de origem - hesitou, olhando para ele duvidosamente. Theo não parecia ser do tipo que tivesse interesse em conversar com meninas em idade escolar. Que idade teria ele? Vinte e nove, trinta, talvez. Mas tinha um ar de grande vivência. No entanto, ali estava ele, muito sério, à espera de uma resposta.**

**Era estranho que não sentisse dificuldade em conversar com ele. Bella normalmente era reservada e acanhada, mas falar sobre sua família a deixava à vontade.**

**- Viemos para cá há seis anos, quando meu pai, que era militar, se reformou. Sua saúde não era muito boa e o médico achou que um clima mais ameno lhe faria bem. Como ele tinha uma irmã em Auckland, resolvemos emigrar para cá. Nenhum de nós se arrependeu, isso eu garanto.**

**Olhou para a caneca, antes de beber as últimas gotas de café.**

**- Quem são, nós? - perguntou.**

**- Meus pais, minha irmã Tanya, três anos mais velha do que eu, e Seth, de treze anos, que ainda não sabe o que fazer da vida. Nos últimos três meses cresceu quinze centímetros, sua voz está desafinada e está**

**começando a ter barba.**

**Edward Cullen riu, passando a mão pelo queixo, e comentou:**

**- Ele vai lastimar isso no futuro! O que faz sua irmã Tanya?**

**- Está numa faculdade em Auckland estudando Direito. Ele se surpreendeu e novamente sua sobrancelha se ergueu.**

**- Uma moça inteligente, sem dúvida.**

**- E linda, também - disse Bella, irritada pelo tom de sua voz.- Nas horas vagas ela faz modelagem.**

**Os olhos verdes brilharam.**

**- Noto um ligeiro tom de inveja em sua voz - comentou. Nunca se olha no espelho, Bells?**

**Sempre fora chamada de Bella ou Isabella e a forma como ele a chamara pareceu-lhe estranha. O velado elogio lhe soou insincero. e um tanto desapontador. Devia estar pensando que era uma dessas mocinhas tolas que caem ao primeiro elogio como aquele! Franzindo a testa e sacudindo a cabeça, colocou a caneca na mesa.**

**- Tenho coisas mais importantes do que ficar me olhando no espelho - afirmou rispidamente -, e agora preciso ir embora, senão ficarão preocupados com o que poderá ter me acontecido. Obrigada pelo café.**

**Um sorriso caçoísta acompanhou sua retirada. Ele não fez esforço**

**algum para detê-la, despedindo-se dela com uma displicência que a irritou,**

**pois sabia que não tinha como combatê-la.**

**- Nada de arenques, querida?**

**- Não.**

**Renée Swan suspirou sem dizer nada. Bella sentiu o olhar da mãe sobre ela. Examinava-a pensativamente. Não era justo que todos esperassem que fosse como ée parecia pensar que se Bella se esforçasse um pouquinho, poderia ser mais extrovertida, como sua irmã mais velha! Mesmo sem considerar que não tinha o físico da irmã, pequena e bem proporcionada, enquanto ela era alta e desengonçada, também não tinha o temperamento nem o gênio dela.**

**Enquanto lavava as mãos e trocava o jeans e a camiseta por um roupão que**

**seus pais insistiam que usasse dentro de casa, ela pensava no que faria,**

**agora que terminara o colégio. O problema, pensou aborrecida, era que não**

**queria trabalhar! O que queria mesmo era andar sem rumo, pescando e fosse homem, se engajaria num desses iates grandes que passavam por ali, mas tinha certeza de que seus pais não aprovariam. As ambições deles para seus filhos seguiam a linha convencional. A decisão da filha mais velha de se tornar uma advogada os aturdira e foram precisos muitos dias de discussão para que finalmente concordassem. Poucas pessoas podiam aguentar Tanya, quando ela punha uma ideia na cabeça!**

**E Seth decidira que seria médico, decisão nunca contestada. Ele tinha claramente uma vocação, visto como tratava os animais doentes. Bella sorriu, lembrando-se de uma gaivota de asa quebrada que os infernizara durante semanas, enquanto ele a tratava, nutria e amava, até devolver-lhe a liberdade. Sim, Seth já tinha seu futuro definido.**

**Infelizmente Bella não tinha uma vocação. A despeito de ouvir sua mãe dizer sempre que seria ótimo tê-la junto de si para ajudar nos trabalhos da casa, Bella achava que aquela existência calma e protegida não resolvia nada. Se trabalhasse, provavelmente detestaria seu trabalho, mas pelo menos receberia alguma coisa. Tudo estava muito bem para seus pais, que pertenciam a uma outra geração, que tinham uma outra cultura e que achavam ótimo ter uma filha dentro de casa, mas na Nova Zelândia nenhuma moça da sua idade ficava em casa depois de terminada a escola. Independência era o passo seguinte para uma pessoa ser bem-vista.**

**Bella pensava na possibilidade de trabalhar numa loja, mas desanimava ante a perspectiva de ter que ficar trancada ali, dia após dia. Talvez fosse melhor lecionar ou fazer enfermagem, as duas únicas**

**coisas que seus pais achavam bonitas. Mas ambas as carreiras davam-lhe**

**arrepios. Sabia que de forma alguma teria estrutura para aguentá-las.**

**-Vi um novo iate na baía - comentou seu pai depois do café. Ele fiscalizava os acontecimentos do ancoradouro com o auxílio de um binóculo. Isso se tornara um hábito que, tanto pela manhã quanto pela tarde, ele cumpria, e que em certas ocasiões ajudara em alguma coisa. Várias vezes, turmas de resgate tinham saído à procura de um barco que o coronel avisara que já devia ter voltado. Agora era respeitado como uma espécie de honorável inspetor do porto, o que muito o agradava e lhe dava certo destaque entre os habitantes.**

**- Um iate de longos cruzeiros - continuou ele, olhando para sua filha.**

**Bella sorriu.**

**- O nome do dono é Edward Cullen. Não se incomodou quando Shai o acordou andando pelo seu rosto. Veio de Auckland.**

**- Oh! Bonito?**

**Mas o que sua mãe queria saber era se ele seria a espécie de pessoa que poderiam receber na intimidade de sua casa! Como sempre, essa divisão de classes da humanidade a irritou, mas aprendera a se calar. Ninguém podia chamar seus pais de orgulhosos, mas costumavam dizer que deviam ser mantidos certos padrões.**

**Deu de ombros, ignorando o olhar da mãe.**

**- Bonito, não seria bem a palavra; mas se quer saber se ele é atraente, eu diria que sim. Fala como um homem educado e seu iate não deve ter custado uma ninharia.**

**- Bella, dinheiro não tem nada a ver com isso - disse Renée. calmamente. - Não seja provocativa, querida.**

**Bella sentia-se indiferente, sem saber se estava irritada ou divertida.**

**- Parece um desenho de Smith - disse o pai, olhando para o ancoradouro. - Eles podem ser facilmente reconhecidos pela maneira suave como flutuam. E aquelas linhas. - Absteve-se de maiores detalhes, pois só seriam entendidos por Seth.**

**Bella serviu-se de uma torrada. Para ela o iate parecia um pássaro adormecido no seu elemento natural, gracioso e bonito. Não pôde impedir que uma dorzinha fina se infiltrasse em seu coração. Sentia uma vontade louca de embarcar nele e sair pelo mundo afora. Sem dúvida era isso o que seu pai sentia também, mas somente a ele e a Seth era permitido pensar assim. Ela preferia pensar no Toroa como um albatroz, que era o significado de seu nome em maori. O sorriso**

**caçoísta no rosto másculo do dono do iate ainda lhe vinha à mente com frequência. Também sua insinuação de que ela devia se olhar no espelho, uma coisa com a qual não perderia tempo.**

**Contudo, viu-se imaginando como seria ser dona de um iate como o Toroa e sair livremente para onde desejasse, sem maiores preocupações. Edward Cullen devia ter algumas obrigações, mas era um homem livre. Nisso Bella o invejava. Enquanto ele navegava, ela limpava a poeira da casa, fazia camas e lavava roupas.**

**O dia tornou-se muito quente, como se estivessem em pleno verão. O volume do tráfego crescia com turistas lotando ônibus e carros para visitar o museu Warren e passear pelos seus belos jardins, iates e barcos potentes subiam o rio até o cais para se reabastecer de água e combustível. Bella**

**parou de podar uma roseira para observar as mulheres que entravam na**

**mercearia para comprar suprimentos e cartões postais. Crianças gritavam**

**felizes, atirando pedaços de pão e sorvetes para os patos que corriam apressados para apanhar, enquanto os pavões caminhavam entre as migalhas desdenhosamente.**

**Bella gostava daquele reboliço, do ar de alegria e barulho, embora**

**preferisse o silêncio e a calma da manhã.**

**- Bella! - O chamado da mãe fê-la voltar à realidade e cortar algumas rosas mortas. - Bella, onde está Seth?**

**- Lá na baía, com papai.**

**- Oh! - Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, sua mãe apareceu no terraço, sua delicada mão tirando uma mecha de cabelos louros do rosto. - Eu queria que ele cortasse a grama dos fundos, mas acho que será melhor fazer isso quando estiver mais fresco.**

**Bella assentiu. Depois de todos esses anos, Renée ainda achava difícil aguentar o calor do verão. Mesmo agora, ela também fazia um esforço para arrumar tudo para a chegada de Tanya, que seria dali a quatro dias, na véspera do Natal. Renée era uma perfeccionista e queria tudo em ordem muito antes do tempo.**

**Um profundo sentimento de amor por sua mãe envolveu Bella. Subiu os degraus do terraço, sentindo o frescor da sombra, e colocou o seu braço forte e jovem ao redor dos ombros magros de Renée.**

**- Sente-se um pouco e descanse que vou lhe trazer um copo de suco de lima. Não está com sono?**

**Renée sorriu.**

**- Pareço tão cansada assim? Há várias noites não durmo direito. Há tanta coisa a fazer antes do Natal e quero tudo em ordem. Bella, você vai à festa de Natal do clube?**

**Pronta para uma recusa formal, Bella titubeou ao ver a expressão da mãe. com pena dela, não teve coragem.**

**- Oh, mamãe! - protestou suavemente -, você sabe que festas não fazem o**

**meu género!**

**- Querida, você nem pode saber se gosta ou não, pois nunca vai! Como pode aprender as regras de comportamento em sociedade recusando-se a praticá-**

**las? Como pensa que Tanya adquiriu seu desembaraço? Não foi ficando em casa lendo ou pescando no mangue e andando por aí.**

**Bella sorriu tristemente.**

**- Tanya nasceu dominando todas as regras e encantos que se precisa ter socialmente. Somos totalmente diferentes, ela e eu. Tão diferentes quanto uma rosa de um miosótis.**

**- Um miosótis tem seus encantos - retrucou Rennée suavemente.**

**- Talvez eu tenha usado a flor errada - disse Bella, sensibilizada pela observação da mãe. - Sou como uma flor silvestre de beira de estrada. Não muito ornamental e de pouca utilidade. Mamãe, eu preciso ganhar algum dinheiro. O sr. Harvey quer que eu apanhe morangos. Posso?**

**- Oh, querida! - murmurou ela. - Sim, claro que pode. Olhou a filha, alta, desajeitada e enigmática e depois acrescentou, maliciosamente: - Se concordar em ir à festa de Natal do clube com seu pai e comigo.**

**Bella deu uma gargalhada, clara e tão estranha quanto ela.**

**- Está bem! Você ganhou! Agora vou lhe buscar o suco. Quando reapareceu com a bandeja, seu pai e Seth estavam de**

**volta e descobriu com um ligeiro estremecimento que Edward Cullen viera junto, usando simplesmente short e camiseta, parecendo descontraído e muito à vontade. Bella esperou ver a reação de sua mãe, desaprovando aquela liberdade, mas, para seu espanto, parecia muito orgulhosa de ter sido sua filha quem primeiro o conhecera. Muito senhor da situação, Edward lançou a Bella um olhar meio caçoísta, meio especulativo que a irritou tanto que sua mãe correu para junto dela.**

**- e Bella você já conhece - disse, querendo disfarçar a irritabilidade da garota.**

**- Shai também - concordou ele, parando de acariciar a gata que se enroscava em suas pernas.**

**- Shai é uma vergonha - disse Renée sorrindo. - Pertence à minha filha mais velha, Tanya.**

**- Ah, sim; a que pretende ser advogada. - Sua voz era solene, mas havia um lampejo de diversão em seus olhos concluiu que não gostava dele. Era arrogante e meio insolente, com aquela segurança toda, completamente à vontade e fazendo sentir que concedia um favor por estar ali. Bella sentiu uma espécie de orgulho ferido por sua família e, olhando-o desafiadoramente, respondeu com rispidez, dando a entender que não admitia que ele desse opiniões sobre as ambições de Tanya ou de quem quer que fosse.**

**- Sim, e vai indo muito bem! - afirmou, deixando transparecer o seu orgulho pela irmã. - Todos são unânimes em dizer que ela tem um brilhante futuro à sua frente!**

**- Não acredite em mulheres inteligentes - brincou lan Charlie Swan .**

**- Mas Tanya tem os pés no chão. Sempre sabe exatamente o que quer e não permite que alguém se interponha em seu caminho. E é linda como uma pintura, também.**

**- Parece exemplar - observou Edward, polidamente.**

**Bella observava a hospitalidade do pai, quando servia as bebidas. Renée aceitou um copo de suco de lima com gim; Edward tomou rum com soda e gelo. Estavam todos sentados, conversando sobre banalidades sociais, mas que revelariam à sua mãe que Bella era uma pessoa importante.**

**Era evidente que Seth estava impressionadíssimo com aquele gigante louro, que possuía muito mais dó que sofisticação. Sentara-se o mais perto possível dele e olhava-o com olhos curiosos e admirados. A conversa estava se tornando enfadonha e ridícula. Bella achou que já aguentara demais.**

**Mas parece que Renée decidira que ela deveria tomar parte desse monótono passatempo de adultos.**

**- Não se vá, querida - disse gentilmente e, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo, acrescentou: - Garanto que o sr. Cullen não se importa de você estar usando roupas caseiras.**

**Miseravelmente consciente de que estava usando um short tão curto quanto permitia a decência, Bella esperava que ficasse claro que ela crescera e não que os usava para chamar a atenção.**

**O olhar frio e direto de Cullen se fixou por um momento em suas pernas longas.**

**- Não, em absoluto! - respondeu com tanta ironia que ela ficou imaginando se seus pais teriam percebido. Ali estava ele sentado, aceitando a hospitalidade e amizade que lhe era oferecida e, no entanto, ria-se deles o tempo todo! Como podiam ser tão cegos a ponto de não perceber isso?**

**Numa voz não muito segura, ela afirmou:**

**- vou lá dentro ver o almoço.**

**Mas Renée cortou-lhe a retirada, dizendo:**

**- Está tudo pronto, querida. Não quer almoçar conosco, sr. Cullen? - perguntou, desejando que ele aceitasse.**

**Edward foi todo encanto e educação, aceitando prontamente, sem hesitação.**

**- Quanto tempo pretende ficar por aqui? - perguntou Renée. Bella olhava em outra direção, mas podia sentir seu olhar sobre**

**ela, examinando-a.**

**- Ainda não decidi. Se gostar do lugar, poderei ficar o verão todo; se não, vou embora logo. - É mesmo? - Renée mostrava-se embaraçada, pois notara claramente no tom de voz dele que não queria mais responder perguntas sobre sua vida.**

**Bella mordeu os lábios. Ele podia ser um vagabundo dos mares, mas possuía uma personalidade marcante, que impressionava a todos que se acercassem dele. As linhas duras de seu rosto, a fria arrogância de seu olhar, a firmeza de sua boca - que sabia sorrir prazerosamente, mas que, ela adivinhava, seria capaz de ser cruel -, tudo se juntava para formar sua presença dominadora. com uma pergunta pronta para sair de seus lábios, Renée olhou para o marido, apelando por socorro.**

**- Há muita coisa para se ver por aqui - disse Charlie abruptamente, em seu auxílio. - Se está interessado em história, há o museu Warren e a vila Pioneira, onde se pode chegar por uma boa estrada. Há uma coleção de carros e máquinas antigas, digna de se ver.**

**- E há a pesca - acrescentou Seth acanhadamente. - Bella e eu sempre vamos pescar no pontal. Muita gente gosta de pescar na baía.**

**- A pescaria aqui é muito fácil - disse Edward Cullen. Todas as vantagens estão com o pescador. Nas outras partes do mundo é diferente.**

**Pressionado por Seth, contou como abatera certa vez um crocodilo em Timor. Fez um bom relato, sem muitas palavras, convencendo seus ouvintes com mais facilidade do que se tivesse usado muitos adjetivos.**

**Tão fascinada quanto seu irmão, Bella ouvia completamente absorta, prestando atenção naquela voz profunda. Não havia falsa modéstia de sua parte na caçada. Quando terminou, Bella viu que Seth assentia, como que satisfeito com a integridade de Edward. Sabia direitinho**

**o que queria dizer o movimento de cabeça do irmão. O homem devia ser acreditado. Ninguém inventaria uma história como aquela. Notou também uma mudança sutil na atitude dos pais. Eles também haviam se impressionado e agora o aceitavam totalmente, a despeito de sua reserva inicial com um homem que vagava pelos mares, sem meios visíveis de se manter. Isso, pensou Bella, também era decorrente da auto-confiança que emanava dele. Edward Cullen era daquela espécie de homem de quem as pessoas dependiam e saltava aos olhos que ele seria capaz de suportar muitos encargos. Bella arriscou-lhe um olhar e, encontrando o dele, irritou-se por sentir suas faces queimando. Ele também, pensou ela, era daquela espécie de homem impiedoso, que abandonaria sem hesitação seus dependentes. Seria preciso se lembrar sempre disso.**


End file.
